


A Cannibal Lives in Those Mountians

by Mykanos



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Gore, I don't think this is considered a climbling class fic but..., Josh-the-half-Wendigo, M/M, Sam is only mentioned, it has the two boys so why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykanos/pseuds/Mykanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is top dog when it comes to his place on the mountain.<br/>Humans don't understand that they belong below him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cannibal Lives in Those Mountians

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever update my other fic...? Maybe... But you'll have to settle for this for now. -Not beta'd, mistakes are mine (Mistakes mostly being my excessive use of adverbs (See! I do have a problem!!))

 

 Every creature on Blackwood Mountain had one thing in common; they feared the same being. The inhabitants of the ground, to water, and trees knew their place, and they knew it well for even their ancestors lived in anguish of it. The stags bolted at a sense of him, the birds frantically flapped their wings to escape the claws of the beast. The hunger of the monster was never satisfied, and for as long as it manifested on the mountain, it would never be enough. 

 Humans were another story; they didn’t know who to cower to. And the beast had a vendetta against them, as well as an insatiable craving. Something about humans appealed to him more than any other prey. The way they tasted, or the way they screamed for help-- he didn’t know. But he didn’t care as long as he felt the warm flesh under his teeth. 

 None showed their faces for periods of hiatus. Although when they came, they wanted something from his mountain. He was enraged to see clean-cut stumps, metal traps, and breathe the polluted flumes. Some of them slipped through his fingers, others were not so lucky. They came back in numbers, and they came after him. Humans were supposed to be smart, but they were proving that wrong to him. Did they really expect him to be disposed of so easily?

 Josh feasted on a carcass of a day old stag that had been caught in a bear trap that was more than likely meant for him. As he digs into his meal, he thinks about how delicious the human he had several days ago, the first one to show their face for weeks. Animals never quite satisfied him like a human, and so he picked them to the bone right then and there, not leaving a scrap behind. He was a believer in never wasting a piece of food.

 Normally, the wilderness would be filled with all kinds of buzz. But here, it was as if making a single sound would set off the beast. Over the fantasy and tearing of the bloody innards, Josh still heard it. A simple snap of a twig of a clumsy being. He stopped mid-chew, going still as possible to listen carefully to the noises behind him. And now he picked up the ragged breathing. He could practically smell the fear emanating off this spying creature. 

 He turned fluidly, still hunched on the ground with a piece of food hanging out his mouth, to eye up the distraction. Furious at first, but then changed his mind at the sight, dropping the meat from his fangs. 

 A human who looked pale as the snow and clutched his gun for dear life. His legs violently trembled, a miracle he was still on two feet. Josh wasn’t able to size him up properly due to the layer upon layers he wore to keep warm. But it didn’t matter, anything would do. 

 The moment Josh stood up is when the frightened human dashed away; he loved a game of tag. He took his time to give the human a head start as he wiped the blood from his mouth on his hand and then on the pelt around his waist. After a good minute of two of idly cleaning himself up, he started the hunt breaking into a sprint. 

 Josh had all the advantages: his instinct, his physique; plus he knew the area well after several years of prowling around. He had to give it to the human though, he sure was quick on his feet. Although still too slow to outrun the pursuing threat. It had only taken a few minutes to catch up, and the human must have realized that Josh was right behind him-- he payed too much attention to him and not to where he was going, just a little trip was all it took for the human to go down. 

 He turned over to watch the approaching beast, blindly reaching with one hand for his shotgun. Josh had a lopsided smile and a gleam in his eye; this was his favorite part. He flexed his claw-like hands, making the human’s blue eyes flicker toward them. This would be the last thing he saw, this would be the last thing he felt. Terror, pain. 

 A shock of nerves went straight up his leg, his foot halted but the rest of his body kept going. He was quick to catch himself, even if the sudden pain was throwing him off. On his knees, he glanced downward to meet crimson snow. His left foot was a gruesome sight, mashed between metal teeth of a human trap. He tried tugging at it, letting out a uneasy gasp as it sank farther into his skin. He had made the same mistake the human did only seconds before.

 He looked up with wide eyes as the human stood a few feet away, gun in hand. Josh snarled like a cornered animal, lunging at him but immediately regretted it when the chain of the trap kept him firmly to the tree. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Never had Josh ever thought that the roles of hunter and prey would be reversed on him. And he felt so powerless at the hands of a single human holding a measly weapon. Josh wouldn’t allow the human see through him; he kept up the bloodthirsty facade despite the urge to chose flight instead of fight this time around. 

 Josh growled when he took a step closer, knowing Josh was at the maximum length of the chain. Interest now replaced his once fearful demeanor, his eyes observing Josh with a tilt of his head. Josh was expecting him to take the easy kill and finish him right away, but the nervous human lingered. Was this human really that curious about him? Josh had a fleeting idea of leaving his damaged foot to the trap and attacking him. Though it wasn’t like he was some kind of amphibian and it would grow back. 

 “H-hey,” The human spoke in a shaky voice, bending down to be eye level with Josh. Josh bared his sharp teeth to silently send his message, but the human persisted. “I heard that you can speak.” He continued a bit braver. “I heard a lot about you, and I know that you’re pretty smart…” Since when did flattery work on cannibalistic monsters? Josh kept his lips shut nevertheless. “There’s one thing I want to ask you.”

  Josh perked at those words, sounded like he wanted a deal, he could work with that. It might be what’s saving his life at this point. And so Josh looked around like he was considering what this human had said. 

  “Did-- did you kill her?” The human asked so quietly that Josh barely caught it. He desperately look at the trapped creature for answers. “Please, that’s all I want to know.”

  “Who-” Josh croaked, his speaking voice rusty for not using it for some time. “Who?” He repeated clearly. “I eat lot of people.” The human’s face twisted in disgust at his answer, and then threatened the beast of the mountain by aiming his weapon straight at his forehead. He didn’t know why the human reacted this way, he was just telling the truth. 

 “Sam!” He hissed, leaving Josh with no new clues. It’s not like he asked their names before he tore them to shreds. Josh was lost for words, the human was so riled up that one wrong thing out of his mouth would be his last. Luckily, the human didn’t actually expect him to know who she was by name; he pulled out a picture of a blonde girl from his pocket. Josh studied the picture. There was next to none women on the mountain compared to men, but couldn’t put his finger to it. 

 “When?” He questioned, trying to narrow down his selection. The human returned the picture to his pocket. 

 “Two months.” He replied. Now this was actually helpful information. 

 “No, no females for while.” He said in his broken English, shaking his head. The gun was drawn from his head, finally something appeased this human. No, no, no! Where was he going? The human turned his back to Josh, taking long strides from him. He wasn’t going to leave him here! Josh let out a distressed whine, successfully getting the human to stop.

 “Please,” He rattled the chain, humbly bowing his head. It made him sick to play the pity card, but it was that or prying this thing from his ankle by himself. The human hesitantly returned to his place next to Josh, a untrusting look upon his face.

 “How do I know you’re not gonna gnaw my face into oblivion?” He put his hands on hips.

 “You don’t,” Josh eerily laughs with a toothy grin, but is then suddenly serious. “Unless you want to know mama bear better.” That turns his head in a instant, gazing at the small bear cub yards from their location. Where there’s a baby, there’s a mama. “Who you scared of now?” He challenges. 

 “Everything on this damn mountain apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm busy, as gross as those words are. But I have like half the week off from school this week so I'll try to update "I'll See You In Therapy" soon. Also I have been really into Undertale, which has contributed to my procrastination.


End file.
